Almost
by Natushka-86
Summary: Irina never killed William Vaughn, what would their first meeting be like?


TITLE: Almost  
  
SUMMARY: Irina didn't kill Vaughn's father, he is still alive, so how will their first meeting change?  
  
RATING: G  
  
DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters, but if they were I would have handcuffed Lena to Victor and would not have left my sight! But *sigh* they belong to JJ.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: well ummm, for once I don't think I have anything to say, oh except this is for my gal Kristy, dedications always make me feel better, so this ones for you, you need me I'll come running, never for get it!  
  
Anyways on with the fic.  
  
----------  
  
Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved  
  
---------  
  
Irina Derevko aka 'The Man' now the CIA's newest asset, stood on the roof of CIA operations looking out over L.A. She had been brought up here after hours of interrogation, in one way she was glad she was up here, she needed the fresh air. But she had a bad feeling about it.  
  
Irina had now been property of the CIA for 5 hours, but she still had not seen Jack, or Sydney. She had not seen Jack for 20 odd years, but Sydney not since she had shot her. Irina was un-sure how her daughter would react when she saw her,  
  
Irina heard the roof door open and footsteps begin to make there way toward her. Irina took a deep breath, it was Jack, she could sense him. Even after being apart from him for so long she could still feel his presence around her, it was overwhelming.  
  
"Hello Jack," Irina spoke without turning around, "I had forgotten how beautiful L.A could be on dusk."  
  
"Irina save the pleasantries for someone else, I'm only here to make one thing clear. That if you try any of your mind games on Sydney or hurt her in anyway, I will kill you. She has lived her life with the memory of her mother dying in a car accident, only to find out about 4 months ago that you were indeed alive. Then to make it worse she learns the truth that you were a KGB agent and that she only exists because of, what she thinks, was your only mistake." Jack spat out.  
  
Irina turned and looked at Jack for the first time in 20 years. She tilted her head in an off hand way, " Who said she was a mistake? I love her Jack, you might not believe it, but its true, and I have only had her best interest in mind."  
  
"Even when you shot her?" Jacks voice was emotionless.  
  
Irina through him an icy glare, " Yes as a matter of fact, even when I shot her. If I didn't someone would have, at least if I shot her, she would live. I shot her because I love her."  
  
Jack was about to argue back, but they were interrupted when the roof down swung opened with a loud bang and Sydney walked through it, Vaughn hot on her heels.  
  
Sydney Didn't stop until she was a foot away from her mother, but when she did, she reached under her jacket and pulled out her gun and pointed it right at Irina.  
  
"Sydney," Irina began softly, but Sydney cut her off.  
  
"Stop, don't say my name like you know me, like we have a relationship. You shot me and left me to die. I haven't seen you since I was 6 years old, and you shot me, it wasn't like I was expecting a hug or anything." Sydney spoke, her anger flaring in her voice.  
  
Irina took a step forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it to her chest. "Go on, pull the trigger Sydney, I deserve it."  
  
Vaughn was standing right behind Sydney and spoke for the first time, " Don't Syd."  
  
Sydney's eyes never left her mother, "Shut up Vaughn,"  
  
"Vaughn," Irina whispered, and looked at the man standing behind her daughter for the first time. She gasped; it was like looking into a mirror.  
  
"William Vaughn." Irina asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"My father." Vaughn replied.  
  
Irina gave Vaughn a small smile, " A very lucky man."  
  
Vaughn nodded, " I know."  
  
Sydney looked between Vaughn and her mother.  
  
" What the hell are you two talking about?" Her frustration shining through.  
  
Irina's eyes lingered on Vaughn for a moment then moved back to Sydney. " I had the pleasure of meeting Vaughn's father."  
  
"What?" Sydney's eyes went wide, "How do you know Vaughn's father?"  
  
" He was tracking me and I captured him. It was just after I left the US, many agents had tried to track me, with no success, most of them ended up dead, but one exception."  
  
" Vaughn's father." Sydney finished.  
  
"Yes," Irina nodded. " William Vaughn, a name I will never forget, he was the only man to out smart 'The Man'."  
  
"How," Sydney demanded.  
  
" Once I had captured him, I had to extract information out of him, codes I think, I can't remember now. Just as I was about to start, Mr Vaughn said he had what I wanted and it was in his wallet. I was a little hesitant at first, because why would he give up the intel so easily. But I found his wallet in his personal effects I took from him earlier. I opened it up and came face to face, with the cutest little boy, he was wearing a hocky jersey that was about 5 sizes to big for him and was missing one of his front teeth."  
  
Irina paused and gathered her thoughts, she hadn't told anyone this story before.  
  
" Mr Vaughn looked me square in the eye and said 'that's my little boy, please don't kill me, I don't want my boy to grow up without his father.' My heart instantly broke into a thousand tiny pieces, my mind screaming Sydney. So I let him go, and I paid for that decision for the next 2 years. Many scars on my body will prove it."  
  
One silent tear slipped down Irina's face, she looked over at Jack who had been silent since Sydney stormed over, his face deadpan, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
Irina eyes drifted back to Sydney she was totally the opposite. Irina could feel the gun shaking slightly in her daughter's hands and her eyes were filled with un-shed tears.  
  
"Is this true Vaughn?" Sydney whispered.  
  
"Yeah, my fathers alive."  
  
Sydney choked back a sob, what was she to think of her mother? She was so confused, after she had shot her, Sydney just thought her mother a cold heartless bitch, but now hearing that story, she didn't know what to think.  
  
Irina let go of Sydney's gun and stepped back.  
  
" I love you, sweetheart, as much as you don't want to hear it."  
  
Sydney lowered her gun and blinked, tears rolling down her face, "I gotta go."  
  
With that she turned and left, walking quickly for the exit. Vaughn turned to chase her, but Jack stopped him, grabbing his arm.  
  
"No I'll go."  
  
With one last glare at Irina, Jack disappeared to follow Sydney.  
  
Vaughn and Irina the only ones left.  
  
They were silent for several moments until Irina spoke, " How is your father?"  
  
"He's ok, he applied for a desk job after his run in with you. He wanted to make sure I grew up with a father." Vaughn stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.  
  
" I'm glad to hear that. I wondered over the years what happened to him, maybe I'll visit him one day." Irina gave a smile laugh.  
  
Vaughn chuckled, " Maybe."  
  
Then he paused, "Thank you."  
  
His eyes met Irina's conveying his sincerity.  
  
Irina rewarded him with a soft smile, "Your welcome."  
  
Vaughn nodded, then turned and left.  
  
Once she was alone again, Irina turned her attention to the setting sun, she felt good. Even though things hadn't gone will with Jack and Syndey. One person in this building didn't think of her as a horrible person, they were grateful towards her. Meeting Vaughn almost made it worth turning herself in. Almost.  
  
-------  
  
thanks for reading please review on your way out! 


End file.
